Dead Man Walking
by GhostAuthor
Summary: The Undertaker becomes a real dead man. Read if you dare.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Hey Mark, you got any deodorant in here?"yelled Glenn looking through his brother's stuff while he took a shower.

There was no reply, and that puzzled Glenn. Mark usually cursed at him when he forgot his own deodorant. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mark. You alright?"

"Go away."

"_That's odd."_thought Glenn. The door was unlocked, thankfully."I'm coming in, bro."

Glenn walked in and saw his brother sitting on the floor hand knife and staring at it. He hadn't even bothered to take off his ring gear.

"I can't deal with this anymore, Glenn. I don't think I wanna try either."

"Mark. Mark, don't do this man. Put the knife away and talk to me."

"NO! Bearer told me what to do, Vince tells me what do, but now I'm about to do something I wanna do."

"I don't think you wanna do this,"said Glenn shaking slightly."We can work this out. Come on, bro think for a second."

"I'm done thinking. Tell Vince and Paul that I'll see them in Hell,"Mark said before stabbing himself right in the heart. Blood oozed out, and Glenn turned paler then ever before running out of the locker room.

"VINCE! VINCE GET OUT HERE!"yelled Glenn banging on the chairman's office door.

"What is it dammit!"

Glenn was half way to hyperventilating."It's Mark...H-h-he...he's dead. He killed himself right in front of me."

"WHAT? Where?"

"In...t-t-the locker room bathroom...Oh my God he's dead."

By now a crowd had gathered around them and murmurs were abundant. Vince soon called for order.

"All of you back to work before I fire your assess! Glenn, calm down before you have an asthma attack! You and you come with us. You're Glenn's witnesses so he doesn't get blamed fore killing him,"yelled Vince pointing at Hunter and Shawn.

Glenn calmed down a bit before leading the others back to the bathroom. However, when they got there, the body was gone. Only a pool of blood remained.

"But but but. He was just here!"yelled Glenn, startled."

"He really is a deadman walking now,"said Shawn."

Hunter smacked him over the head."The deadman's a dead man. How are we gonna tell the world this?"

"We'll think of something. For now, Glenn go back to the hotel and sit Smackdown out tonight,"said Vince.

Glenn looked sick but nodded none the less.

* * *

><p>Glenn's hands shook as he pulled out his room key. His brother was dead and by suicide no less. He always figured that Mark would die in his sleep or doing something completely stupid. Of course, Mark had thought the same thing about him. Glenn was all alone now.<p>

He sniffled slightly and opened the door. The room was completely dark and the blinds were closed. It was odd since he'd opened them the morning to annoy Mark and wake him up.

"Hello, baby brother."

Glenn jumped out of his skin and swirled around. Mark sat in the shadows with the knife still in his chest.

"No no no. You're dead. You're supposed to be dead!"

"No Glenn. I've always be a deadman walking. Now I'm one in the truest sense. It's also your turn to join me."

Glenn watched as Mark pulled the knife out of his chest and stood. He was scared out his mind, but he was going to go down fighting. When Mark stepped close enough, he speared him as hard as he could. They went down, and the knife slid across the floor. Mark kicked Glenn away but not before the blood on his coat got on his hands. Glenn fell back and rubbed his face. He shook in disgust when the blood got on his face. Some got in his mouth, and it tasted surprisingly...sweet? It was fake. That meant...

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE DEAD!" Glenn yelled sitting up. Mark toppled over in laughter.

"You...shoulda saw...your face! Priceless!"He had to pay off Vince, Shawn, and Hunter, but it was worth it.

"I'm gonna kill you for real now,"replied Glenn rising. He picked up the knife and found that it was plastic and the blade slid into the handle.

"Oh don't be like that. We're finally even for the cookie incident. Now we can terrorize everyone else together,"said Mark throwing an arm over his brother's shoulder grinning.

Glenn smiled and fingered the knife."Oh, there's nothing like our brotherly bonding. Let's do it."

_**FIN**_

**So how many of you fell for it? Don't be ashamed. :)**


End file.
